


Taking Care of her

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Doggy Style, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Yuto see’s that Lillia is alone in Popultry and takes care off her…
Relationships: Lillia/Yuto





	Taking Care of her

Yuto had walked into Popultry, when he saw that Lillia was looking quite pale “Lillia you okay?” The mother of Rick and Popuri sighed “No Yuto I’m feeling quite faint, I need to lay down” helping her upstairs Yuto could see how big Lillia’s breasts are, she was huge, easily bigger than Sasha or Anna, making his cock get an erection he knew was wrong.

Helping her down onto the bed, soon Lila was resting, Yuto saw how beautiful she looked asleep  
Seeing her like this Yuto was feeling frisky, he pulled his eight inch cock out, he massaged his cock as he watched her sleep, he knew this was wrong but he couldn’t help it, soon his precum was leaking out, he gave a grunt, this was enough to wake Lillia up.

“Yuto?” Lillia blushed as she saw Yuto’s cock leaking precum so close too her face.  
“I’m sorry Lillia your so beautiful and…” Before he could finish Lillia had grabbed his cock and started too suck it, Yuto looked shocked as Lillia sucked and slurped as fast as she possibly could on his cock, her hands massaging his shaft and balls, soon she was bringing him too an orgasm, Yuto cumming all over Lillia’s face, leaving his spunk in her hair and dripping down her face, she looked hungry for more.

“P-please Yuto give me a pounding before Rick or Popurri come home, I haven’t had sex in years, Rod hasn’t done it since he left, I need this” she lifted her ass in the air pulling her skirt up, and pulled her knickers down as best she could, Yuto taking the cue, massaged his cock and shoved it into Lillia’s pussy, the pale woman gasping, it has been years since she had a decent cock “Pound this cow” Yuto grunted and as ordered pounded Lillia, the woman gasping and moaning as he fucked her, Lillia was soon howling in pleasure as Yuto edged himself closer too cumming, soon her was gasping “G-gonna cum Lillia”  
“Cum in my Pussy!” she screamed, Yuto did what he was asked he cummed in her pussy, Lillia gasping as she collapsed onto her bed, she looked satisfied, Yuto bending down too her earned him a kiss “Good boy Yuto” she smirked “Lets do this again, but now I need to rest” helping her tidy up Yuto soon left the house, Yuto bumped into Rick on his way out “Is mother okay?”  
“Don’t worry about your mother Rick, I’ll help take care off her” Rick looked thrilled, not aware on what Yuto was talking about…

END

A very under rated SOS/HM Milf


End file.
